Un Adiós en la Eternidad
by shinjikari
Summary: SASUSAKU Relato de Vampiros. Cuenta el fin de la historia de amor de Sasuke y Sakura, en una versión de vampiros, ajena a la historia real. Advertencia a fans de la pareja: Es triste! T T


Un último haz de luz bañaba el rincón de la habitación; yacía en el interior de la fría caja, dormida, bajo su expresión cálida y tenue. Sus mejillas sonrojadas la acercaban a la vida. Una desdibujada sonrisa en sus labios la hacía más cercana al mundo que tiempo atrás había abandonado ya.

Perdidas entre las rosas blancas y rojas que la rodeaban, sus manos se entrelazaban en su vientre descansando sobre su esbelto torso, recubierto de un hermoso vestido de seda marfil, que se ajustaba a todos los recovecos de su cuerpo, deslizándose por su fina piel, desdibujando cada una de sus sinuosas curvas. En sus firmes senos, que apenas traslucían bajo la fina seda, reposaba un crucifijo de plata. Un mechón de cabello ondulado descansaba sobre su rostro, como si de un riachuelo de rosada agua, por la luz del atardecer, se tratara, buscando su cauce. En sus ojos, dos monedas de oro dominaban la escabrosa escena. Una fina tiara con adornos florares sostenía su frondoso y ondulado cabello rosado; el último rayo de luz resplandeció sobre ésta.

Se acercó y suavemente retiró el mecho de su rostro. Sus cálidos dedos se deslizaron por la tersa y fría piel de la joven Sakura. Súbitamente una lágrima golpeó contra sus labios, precipitándose por ellos hasta alcanzar su interior. Fue entonces cuando un espeluznante grito de desesperación colmo la sala, vacía, opaca y húmeda. Sus rodillas se doblegaron y Sasuke cayó abatido ante la desesperante situación. Las lágrimas se adueñaron de su rostro y poco a poco su vista se fue nublando, dando paso a los recuerdos que asaltaron su corazón.

No había nadie. Nadie acudiría a su encuentro. Nadie vendría a ayudarle, no habría un hombro en el cual llorar, ni una mano compasiva que ofreciese confianza. Nadie podría consolarle, nadie. Ya era demasiado tarde. El último haz de luz abandonaba la sala…y la oscuridad ganaba terreno ferozmente…

Siempre fue una hermosa mujer, pero su sensualidad ahora era abrumadora. Él lo compartió todo con ella, lo apostó todo. Hubiera abandonado sus sueños sólo por vivir la eternidad a su lado. Era su complementación, su felicidad, era su vida. Habían huido de casa planeando infinidad de ideas de futuro. Pensaban tener un hijo…y todo…esa maldita noche, todo sucedió aquella desgraciada noche… "Maldita sea! Nunca tuvo que ir ella. Por qué, Por qué? Por qué la dejé ir?..."

El círculo de luz se estrechaba cada vez más, apenas quedaba tiempo y era ya tarde para echarse atrás. Se incorporó de sus lamentos mirándola una vez más: sumisa, tranquila, ingenua y ajena a la realidad que le cernía. Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y extrajo un frasco, el cual derramó lentamente sobre su propia cabeza, como parte de un ritual. Una vez más se agachó para recoger un objeto envuelto en una tela que yacía a sus pies.

Las últimas palabras que ella pronuncio antes de marchar del hostal donde se hospedaban, en el pequeño pueblo de 'Villa Arroz', quedaron perpetradas en su mente como si de un adiós se tratara: _'No me esperes levantado, esta noche te veré en sueños mi amor'_. Sobresaltado se despertó de su más temida pesadilla: Ella vino a verle durante la noche, mientras estaba sumido en sus sueños. Un hedor putrefacto bañaba la habitación. Paulatinamente una figura se iba colando por la rendija de la puerta, mientras en el interior tomaba la forma de su chica, sensual y provocativa, más erótica que de costumbre. Atractiva y sobrenatural, se deslizaba gateando sobre la cama por encima del Uchiha. El hedor se acentuaba por momentos y éste, le apresó, provocándole un enérgico grito ahogado que rasgaba su garganta desvelándole de la profunda pesadilla,… si es que de eso se trataba…

Finalmente la oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación. Desenfundó la estaca que aún sostenía en su mano y fríamente (haciendo de tripas corazón), reposó sobre el corazón de ella el tranco de madera. El filo se hundía en la fina piel de su seno hasta pincharle la carne. Una gota de sangre afloró en la punzante estaca y brotaba por el pecho, hasta topar con el fino traje de seda que la absorbió tiñéndose de rojo. Mientras él observaba todo este proceso, la mano izquierda de ella se desplomó hasta tocar fondo en el ataúd. En ese mismo instante las lágrimas le colmaron los ojos por enésima vez en toda la tarde, pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante y, sosteniendo firmemente la estaca en su mano izquierda y un martillo en la derecha, se dispuso a terminar con la pesadilla: Lo alzó y lo dejo caer contundentemente contra la madera. Un chorro de sangre salpico su cara y sus manos. Del pecho de ella salía sangre a borbotones y antes de que pudiese volver a levantar el martillo, se despertó con un intenso grito sórdido y agudo mientras se retorcía arqueando su espalda, sacudiendo los pies de un modo desorbitado. Entonces volvió a repetir el proceso, alzó su martillo y antes de que pudiese dejarlo caer, una moneda cayó, descubriendo uno de sus temibles ojos. La miro fijamente y su fuerza de voluntad flaqueó. Ya había perdido. La pasión y la sensualidad que vislumbraban sus ojos se apoderaron de él, sucumbiendo a su poder. Aunque eran unos ojos vacíos, oscuros, llenos de miedo, odio y rencor, hipnotizaban todo a su paso. Apartó progresivamente el martillo y retiró la estaca de su pecho. Los posteriores gritos que ella emitió, aclamaron a los demás que no tardaron en inundar la sala, rodeándole y abalanzándose sobre él, hasta someterlo con sus afilados dientes.

Ahora sería eternamente como ella y podrían estar juntos como planearon en el pasado. Pero eso no sería así: La estaca que clavó en el seno de Sakura sería mortífera y tarde o temprano la llevaría a la muerte en presencia. Él, solo en su nueva ''vida'', quedaría vagando para siempre en la eterna soledad, con el pésame de haberla asesinado, rodeado del miedo a la luz del día…rodeado de sus propios fantasmas, ausente de recuerdos, que tras su último latido (antes de que su corazón se detuviese) se desvanecerían para siempre, para vagar infinitamente en su penuria; mientras el corazón de éste se detenía, ella agonizaba, cada vez más humanamente, como si estuviese abandonando su vida imperecedera, para volver a ser el frágil y débil humano que moriría desangrado. Sus ahogados gritos no llegaban a penetrar los recuerdos de su amado novio, pero él se desvanecía a una nueva forma de vida, viéndola morir, viéndola agonizar, apartándose otra vez de su vera, ahora que tan cerca estaban el uno del otro desde aquella maldita noche… un recuerdo que ni muerto podría olvidar, vagaría para siempre repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente esa tétrica imagen.

En un último alarde de lucidez, una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Sakura hasta tocar sus labios, que entreabiertos pronunciaron, una vez más y por última vez: '_…No me esperes… esta noche… en sueños mi amor…ven a ver-...-me…'_


End file.
